


Distractions

by Hanfuckinsolo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanfuckinsolo/pseuds/Hanfuckinsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hates horror movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

"Hurry up Michael, it's starting"

"Pause it then idiot" the older man chided affectionately, situating himself next to Gavin on the couch.

"What are we watching anyway?" the redhead asked as the movie started.

"Some new horror movie on tv"

"I thought you hated scary movies"  
"They're not that bad, plus I have you here to protect me" But it quickly became apparent that the movie was far more gory than was expected and Gavin found himself inching closer to his boyfriend, who hadn't noticed the other man's discomfort until a particularly violent death had taken the younger by surprise, he buried his face in the other man's shoulder.

Michael pulled him into his lap, stroking the others unruly blonde hair with one hand as the other arm wrapped protectively around his scared boyfriend's waist.

"I told you not to watch a horror movie-are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied, his voice quiet, muffled where his face was pressed into Michaels neck. The redhead slid Gavin's shirt down to expose part of his shoulder, leaning down to press his lips against the tan skin.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked, his voice slightly lower than usual.

"Distracting you" the older man replied with a smirk, continuing to lavish attention on the blonde squirming slightly in his lap, sucking deep purple marks into the soft flesh of his boys throat. Gavin gasped at the feeling of Michael's hands stroking over the heated skin of his torso as he tugged Gavin's shirt up and over his head.

"You, yours too" the blonde groaned, his hands sliding under Michaels shirt, stroking greedily over feverish flesh. Michael pulled his shirt unceremoniously over his head, throwing it to the floor. Their lips met in a surprisingly sweet kiss, the older man's tongue lightly grazing over the Brits lip, begging to deepen the kiss. Gavin immediately complied, his tongue meeting the other mans as he pushed their bodies closer together so there was no space between them. The redheads hand slid into the others tousled blonde hair, tugging it, making his boy gasp, the hot flash of pain going straight to his cock.

"Please Michael" the Brit moaned, grinding his hops down, trying to get friction.

The sight of his boy writhing had Michael painfully hard in his jeans; he gripped the younger man's hips, stopping his movements.

"Tell me what you want" he demanded.

"Michael please, need you so much"

"Tell me exactly what you want or you get nothing" his growled, voice low and deep like velvet in the blondes ear.

"Fuck me, please, I'm so hard for you, I need your cock" the Brit begged, looking up through his eyelashes submissively, his eyes fixed on the redheads face, his lips bruised and slightly swollen from the rough kisses. The perfect picture of debauchery.

No longer able to resist, he pulled the Brit against him, immediately going for the other man's belt, pushing him to stand up, yanking his jeans and boxers down his legs in one fluid movement. Gavin squirmed, situating himself in the older man's lap feeling exposed, completely naked while Michael was still mostly dressed, the blonde made hyperaware of this by the feeling of the rough denim against his thighs.

A bottle of lube was pressed into Michaels hand, he put a generous amount on his fingers, sliding one inside Gavin, quickly adding another, scissoring them before adding a third.

"I'm ready, just fuck me" Gavin begged, his voice cutting off when the older man's fingers found the bundle of nerves inside him. Michael nodded quickly sliding his fingers out while the blonde unzipped his jeans; the first touch of Gavin's hand on his cock was like heaven, alleviating the ache. The older man quickly stroked his hand over his cock, making sure it was slick enough before starting to push inside slowly, giving his lover chance to get used to the sensation before flipping them over so Gavin was on his back on the couch as Michael started to fuck him hard and fast, all teasing had been forgotten and all the redhead could focus on was trying to make his lover cum for him. The Brit moaned, writhing and shaking, pulling Michael down, leaning up so he could kiss him deeply.

"Fuck I'm so close" Gavin moaned, the redheads hand on his cock was almost too much and at the same time completely perfect. The Brit arched his back, pressing his entire body flush against his lover as he came hard over his own and Michaels stomach, he laid boneless, his ass constricting impossibly tight around the older man's cock and within seconds Michaels hips faltered, before he stopped completely, white spots dancing in his eyes as he came deep inside the other man.

. . .

"You know there's a perfectly good bed like five metres away' Michael said, Gavin ignored him snuggling into the redhead's chest. Michael pulled the blanket further up over the younger mans shoulders; they were still on the couch, too tired and sated to move.

"I love you" Gavin mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too"


End file.
